Your Punishment, Hyung!
by bubbletea88
Summary: Chanyeol cemburu, gara gara Baekkie nya deket sama xiumin dan member exo lainnya! "Aku tidak yakin bisa menahannya lagi hyung" BaekYeol, KaiSoo WARNING! Typo(s), dirty talk, NC-21. RCL pls!


Title : Your Punishment,hyung

Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun and all of EXO's member

Couple : CHANBAEK / BAEKYEOL

Warning! BOY x BOY, dirty talk, there's nc scene in this fict, if you don't like, don't read okay? :D

.

.

Pagi ini seluruh member EXO-K di sibukkan oleh jadwal-jadwal untuk tampil di beberapa acara musik ternama. Dorm EXO-K juga dibuat ricuh (?) oleh suara sepasang couple, BaekYeol. Mereka sedang sibuk memperebutkan makanan yang di buatkan Kyungsoo-umma (?)

"Hyung, itu milikku!" Pekik Chanyeol yang pada dasarnya bersuara berat. Membuat seisi dorm harus menutup telinganya. Belum lagi pekikan Baekhyun, "Aniyo, Kyungsoo-ya, buatkan satu lagi untuk Yeolie-ku, jangan rebut milikku!" Kata Baekhyun sambil menjauhkan makanannya dari Chanyeol

Sehun sedang asyik video call dengan Luhan-nya. "Sudahlah, sehun-a, nanti juga ketemu sama Luhan-hyung" kata Jongin sambil mengunyah roti selainya. Sehun hanya berdecak menanggapi ucapan Jongin.

"Ya! Dengarkan dulu!" Suho -sang leader- yang sudah tidak tahan, akhirnya mengeluarkan teriakannya. "Kyungsoo-ya, sudah lepas celemek itu dan bersiaplah, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berbagilah oke? Sehun cukup! Kai kau juga bersiap! Ini hampir telat!" Celoteh Suho yang membuat semua member tercengang.

"A-arraseo hyung" ucap Kyungsoo yang mematikan kompor dan melepas celemeknya kemudian masuk ke kamarnya dan Kai.

- Your Punishment, Hyung -

Chanyeol masih di rias saat Baekhyun bercanda ria dengan Lay dan Xiumin. Chanyeol bisa melihatnya lewat pantulan cermin. Keningnya sedikit berkerut.

"Kau tau ada seorang roti yang memakan roti!" Kata Baekhyun yang terdengar sangat jernih di telinga Chanyeol. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu semakin mengerutkan keningnya saat Xiumin yang ingin memukul Baekhyun tapi malah di peluk oleh Baekhyun. Oke kita tinggalkan masalah ini sebentar... #ditendang

Kyungsoo masih mengunyah roti yang di bawanya saat Kai memeluknya dari belakang. "Hyung, bogoshipeo.." Kata Kai sambil mengecup leher Kyungsoo sekilas. "A-andwaeyo, Kai-ya" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengecup pipi kanan Kai. "Ja-jangan di sini," lanjut Kyungsoo terbata.

"Lalu kau ingin di mana hyung? Di kamar mandi? Atau tempat tidur?" Kyungsoo ber-blushing ria sedangkan, Kai hanya tersenyum sambil menepuk punggung Kyungsoo dan berjalan menjauh.

- Your Punishment, Hyung -

Setelah perform dengan Miracles In December, Overdose, dan Christmas Day, baik EXO-K maupun EXO-M terlalu lelah hari ini. Entah ke berapa kalinya Chanyeol menguap hari ini, sedangkan Baekhyun tidak ada tanda-tanda mengantuk, ia malah mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo. "Eumm-" gumam Chanyeol sambil menyeringai.

Kai yang ada di sebelah Chanyeol sudah tertidur pulas. Chanyeolpun mengakui bahwa penampilan dance Kai dan Lay lah yang paling maksimal. Tapi... Perilaku Baekhyun yang sedikit cuek padanya, membuatnya heran.

Di dalam van, yang masih terjaga hanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Walaupun Kyungsoo akhirnya tertidur duluan. "Hyung-" Chanyeol yang duduk di belakang Baekhyun akhirnya membuka pembicaraan.

Baekhyun hanya menoleh ke belakang. Mata sipitnya di paksa membulat saat ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah Chanyeol yang berjarak beberapa cm lagi darinya. Pipinya mulai bersemu saat Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya. Hanya mengecupnya.

CHU-

Itupun hanya sesaat. Membuat Baekhyun tersipu. "Ye-yeol?" Gumam Baekhyun sambil menunduk. Sesaat Van itu berhenti dan sontak membuat Suho, Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Sehun terbangun. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum polos.

Mereka turun dari van dan mulai berjalan ke dorm. "Aku tidak yakin bisa menahannya lagi, hyung" bisik Chanyeol yang berjalan di sebelah Baekhyun sambil meniup dan mengulum telinga Baekhyun pelan.

"Yeo-Yeolhh" desah Baekhyun sekilas. Membuat Chanyeol menyeringai dan berjalan mendahului Baekhyun. Sehun hanya menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan hyung-nya sambil menguap.

"Hyung, bersiaplah, kau akan di 'hukum' oleh Chanyeol-hyung" sahut Sehun yang membuat wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah. Sehun terkikik. "Aku akan memasang earphoneku, tenang saja" lanjut Sehun.

"Ish, dari mana maknae satu itu tau hal seperti itu?" Gumam Baekhyun saat Sehun sudah masuk kamarnya.

- Your Punishment, Hyung -

"Hyungie-" ucap Chanyeol sambil memainkan rambut coklat Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangkat alisnya. Memang tempat tidur di kamar BaekYeol ada 2, tapi Chanyeol lebih memilih tidur di sebelah Baekhyun malam ini.

"Kenapa kau tadi cuek padaku, hmm?" Chanyeol menatap lekat mata gelap Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau malah memilih untuk berbicara dengan Lay dan Xiumin hyung?"

"Yeol, mereka kan baru datang dari China" jelas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lembut. "Jadi maklum jika aku mengobrol dengan mereka, jarang sekali kita bisa bertemu dengan EXO-M jika bukan karena ada acara seperti ini"

Baekhyun melihat perubahan air wajah Chanyeol. Murung. "Yeol?"

"Jangan bohong hyungie-" Chanyeol hanya menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. "Ye-yeol?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan Chanyeol. "Hyung, saranghae" kata Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya bibir mereka menyatu dan saling melumat. Baekhyun hanya menurut pada Chanyeol yang masih terus melumat bibir bawah dan atasnya bergantian.

Perlahan, posisi Chanyeolpun berpindah. Yang semula di sebelah Baekhyun, mulai merangkak naik, menindih Baekhyun. "Akh!" Pekikan Baekhyun terdengar saat Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun. Lidah Chanyeol mengabsen tiap rongga mulut Baekhyun, lidah mereka seakan melilit satu dengan yang lain.

Baekhyun mendorong pundak Chanyeol kuat, pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya mulai menipis. Benang saliva tipis di antara mereka terbentuk karena ciuman yang terlepas secara sepihak itu"Yeol, kau liar malam ini" kata Baekhyun sambil meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin, begitupun Chanyeol yang hanya menyeringai melihat Baekhyun yang mulai di basahi oleh keringat.

"Ne, aku liar karena kau hyung" kata Chanyeol sambil mulai melumat bibir Baekhyun sekilas, ciumannya turun ke leher Baekhyun. Menggigitnya dan memberi tanda kepemilikkan di sana. "Yeolhhh.. Ahh" racau Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menghisap kuat lehernya dan mulai meniup-niup telinganya.

"Jangan kau ulangi ne? Kau membuatku cemburu hyungiee" kata Chanyeol sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kaos Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera melepas kaos itu dan mulai memberi tanda kepemilikan di dada putih Baekhyun, kedua nipple Baekhyunpun di manja oleh mulut dan tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghisap kuat nipple itu dan memainkannya dengan tangan kanannya. "Chanhh.. Yeol- ahh" desah Baekhyun tertahan. "Jangan di tahan Hyung, keluarkan saja suaramu itu hyung" Chanyeol mulai mengitari nipple Baekhyun dengan lidahnya.

Tangan kanan Chanyeol mulai menuruni dada Baekhyun, sampai di pusar dan melewatinya. "Apa ini baby baek?" Goda Chanyeol sambil menekan-nekan tonjolan area selangkangan Baekhyun. "Yeolhh- jangan menggoda aah ku" racau Baekhyun menggelinjang nikmat.

"Apa benar ini baby Baek? Kau sudah sangat tegang hyungie-" lanjut Chanyeol sambil meremas-remas junior Baekhyun dari luar celana. Damn! Baekhyun sudah sangat tersiksa oleh celana yang mengurung juniornya yang sudah sangat tegang.

"Chaanhhh- bukaahh- akhh-" kata Baekhyun sambil mendesah keras. "As your wish baby," kata Chanyeol sambil mulai membuka celana Baekhyun. Dengan satu tarikan, celana Baekhyun dengan celana dalamnya terbuka bersamaan, memampangkan junior mungil Baekhyun yang sudah sangat menegang.

Chanyeol mulai memposisikan kepalanya di hadapan junior Baekhyun. "Annyeong, baby Baek- seingatku kau tidak sebesar ini dulu" kata Chanyeol kemudian meniup-niup junior Baekhyun. Tangan nakal Chanyeol memainkan twin balls Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah keras saat Chanyeol meniup juniornya dan memainkan twin ballsnya. "Yeolhhh- jangan menggodakuhh masukkanhhhh ahh-" Baekhyun menarik sprei tempat tidurnya.

Chanyeol mulai menghisap kuat junior Baekhyun lalu mengulumnya dan sesekali mengigitnya. "Ahhh, Yeolhh inihh nik-nikmatthh" racau Baekhyun. "Yeoliehh, akuhh ahh akh!" Pekikan Baekhyun terdengar bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan Baekhyun yang tumpah di mulut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mulai melumat bibirnya kembali. Berbagi cairan Baekhyun dengan pemiliknya. "Kau manis hyung" kata Chanyeol sambil membuka kaosnya juga celananya. Baekhyun hanya bisa bergidik saat melihat junior Chanyeol yang 2 kali lebih besar dari junior Baekhyun.

"Kau mau hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menghadapkan juniornya didepan mulut Baekhyun. "Posisi 69 saja ya hyung?" Kata Chanyeol sambil menghadapkan kepalanya di depan junior Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghisap kuat junior Baekhyun, begitu pun sebaliknya. "Yeolhh- akuhh cummhhh" kata Baekhyun saat ia akan menyemburkan cairannya. Begitupun Chanyeol. Cairan mereka mengotori sprei bahkan tubuh mereka.

Chanyeol mengembalikan posisi mereka seperti awal. Ia kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun yang sudah menjadi candunya tersebut. Turun ke dada dan memberi beberapa bercak merah di sana, ia juga mengitari pusar Baekhyun dengan lidahnya. "Aahh Yeoliehh-" racau Baekhyun sambil meremas rambut Chanyeol yang sudah berantakan. Ia mengocok penis mungil Baekhyun agar sedikit menegang, begitu juga dengan penisnya sendiri.

"Kau siap ke inti hyung?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil melebarkan selangkangan Baekhyun dan menggesekkan juniornya di hole Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol mendesah keras. "Aku mulai, hyungieh-"

"Akh!" Pekik Baekhyun. Holenya terasa sangat perih saat ini, bahkan holenya maupun junior Chanyeol belum di beri pelumas sama sekali. "Yeol, ini sakit, hikss" kata Baekhyun. Cairan bening dari matanya mulai mengalir menuruni pipi putihnya.

"Tahanhh hyunghh, lubangmuh sempithhh ahh" Chanyeol yang sudah tidak tahan menyentakkan juniornya dengan satu hentakan saja. Baekhyun berteriak keras di bawahnya. "Hikss, Yeolhh ini perihh" kata Baekhyun sambil memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya membiarkan hole Baekhyun beradaptasi dengan juniornya yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil itu. "Mianhae, hyung.. Salahkah baby yeol yang ukurannya begitu besar" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengurut junior Baekhyun.

Membuat Baekhyun melupakan sakit pada holenya sejenak. "Aahh yeooolhh" racau Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mulai memaju-mundurkan juniornya. "Aah, kauhh sempithh hyungghhh ah!" Kata Chanyeol sambil menghentakkan juniornya masuk lebih dalam ke hole Baekhyun.

Sesaat pekikan Baekhyun menandakan bahwa Chanyeol menemukan titik nikmatnya. "Di situhh yeolhh, akh, fashhterr yeolhh" racau Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghentakkan juniornya terus menerus di titik nikmat Baekhyun.

"Uhh- chanyeolhh i'm cummhhh" kata Baekhyun saat merasa cairannya akan menyembur keluar. "AHH! YEOL! Lepashhh" kata Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menutup akses keluar cairan Baekhyun. Menyakitkan memang, hasrat untuk mengeluarkan cairannya sedikit tertunda.

"Together hyunghhh" kata Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyemburkan cairannya di dalam Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun menyemburkan cairannya, mengotori perut bahkan dada keduanya.

"AKH! Baekkie hyunghh!"

"Ahhh! Yeolhhh"

"Kau hebat, hyunghh" kata Chanyeol tanpa melepas juniornya dan tertidur di sebelah Baekhyun. Keduanya masih meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin sampai akhirnya keduanya tertidur lelap. Chanyeol membalut tubuh telanjang mereka dengan selimut.

- Your Punishment, Hyung -

"Aish, Chanyeol hyung, Baekhyun-hyung kalian menyebalkan!" Gumam Kai sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi, sepertinya ia harus menidurkan juniornya sendiri malam ini, karena Kyungsoo sudah tertidur lelap.

- Your Punishment, Hyung -

"Yaa! Bangun!" Pekik Suho saat matahari sudah menyapa mereka beberapa jam yang lalu. Sehun dengan malasnya berjalan ke kamar mandi dan mencuci wajahnya. Begitupun dengan Kyungsoo dan Kai. "Mana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol? Kyungsoo-ya, tolong bangunkan mereka.."

"Ne, arraseo hyung" ucap Kyungsoo sambil berjalan ke kamar Baekhyun-Chanyeol yang tidak terkunci. Sesaat Kyungsoo hanya melotot sambil kembal menutup pintu kamar BaekYeol. Blush! Wajahnya merah padam saat melihatnya.

Bagaimana tidak, Chanyeol yang berada di sebelah Baekhyun, dengan junior yang belum di keluarkan dari hole Baekhyun. Pakaian berserakan di lantai kamar BaekYeol, dan baru tidak enak menusuk hidung siapapun yang masuk ke kamar BaekYeol.

"Kau tegang hyung?" Bisik Kai yang menyeringai di belakangnya sambil menjilat telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjawab. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Suho yang heran melihat Kai dan Kyungsoo kembali masuk ke kamar mereka. Sehun hanya memakan rotinya sambil kembali memasang earphonenya. "Mereka akan mendesah hyung" jawab Sehun frontal.

Wajah Suhopun memerah padam saat melihat keadaan kamar BaekYeol, dan mendengar desahan-demi-desahan dari kamar KaiSoo. Hahaha, uri leaderpun sepertinya terangsang, majjayo?

- END -

Huwee gimana? Jelek ya?

Maaf kalau banyak typo, NC'nya gak hot, sebenernya maunya buat Kaisoo dulu baru ChanBaek, ehh karena alurnya sudah terlanjur jadi, akhirnya Chanbaek dulu yang ke buat.

Author baru, mian, pertama kali buat fict NC ._.

ChanBaek, KaiSoo, HunHan shipper 'v')/

Review please :D Gomapta!


End file.
